1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic coffee machine in which the coffee beans coming from a feeder are reduced to powder in the grinding chamber of a grinder, from which the ground coffee powder reaches an infusion or brewing chamber, in which the coffee powder is compressed between an infuser piston and a filter piston and from which the coffee exits as a beverage, deliverable alone or, combined with milk, in the form of cappuccino.